fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Panther Lily
Form | | }} |kanji = パンサーリリー |romanji = Pansārirī |race = Exceed |birthday = ? |age = ? |gender = Mężczyzna |eyes = Żółte |hair = Czarne Futro |unusual features = Blizna na lewym oku |affiliation = 30px Gildia Fairy Tail |previous affiliation = Extalia Królewska Armia Edolas |marklocation = Plecy |occupation = Czarodziej z Fairy Tail |previous occupation = Kapitan Pierwszej Dywizji Królewskiej Armii Edolas |team = Brak |partner = Gajeel Redfox |previous partner = Mystogan |base of operations = Gildia Fairy Tail |marital status = Aktywny |relatives = ? |alias = Lily (przez Coco) Czarny Kot (przez Gajeela) |magic = Aera |weapons = Miecz Musica Miecz Bustermarm Zniszczony |manga debut = Rozdział 171 |anime debut = Odcinek 80 |japanese voice = Hiroki Tōch}} Pantherlily jest Exceedem i towarzyszem Gajeela Redfoxa. Wygląd left|thumb|150px|Pantherlily w wersji miniW Edolas, Pantherlily, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych członków swojej rasy ma wygląd bardzo wysokiej i umięśnionej czarnej pantery. Ma złote oczy, a przez lewe przechodzi blizna nieznanego pochodzenia. Po przybyciu do Earthland jego wygląd bardzo się zmienił i przybrał formę bardziej typową dla Exceedów - małego czarnego kotka z okrągłymi uszkami.thumb|Strach Lily'ego przed grzmotami Znak gildii znajduje się na plecach. Będąc jeszcze w Edolas, Pantherlily nosił zazwyczaj zbroję typową dla swojej Dywizji z długim płaszczem i hełmem zakończonym żółtym pióropuszem. Osobowość Pantherlily jest osobą bardzo dumną i prawą. Będąc jeszcze jeszcze w Extalii nie zawahał się uratować małego chłopca, mimo tego, że było to ludzkie dziecko. Wygnany z własnego kraju uznał, że jest on pełen kłamstwa i obłudy, a Królowa tak naprawdę nie ma żadnej władzy. Irytuje go głośne zachowanie ludzi (chociaż Hughes wspominał, że ma on dzisiaj "gorszy" dzień). Był również sceptycznie nastawiony do planu ETD, w przeciwieństwie do swoich towarzyszy. Potrafi docenić siłę przeciwnika i ekscytuje go walka z taką osobą, jak np. podczas jego pojedynku z Gajeelem. Historia thumb|left|140px|"Zdrada" Pantherlily Pantherlily był wiernym sługą swojej Królowej, Shagotte. Będąc jeszcze w Extalii, swoim rodzinnym kraju, znalazł ciężko rannego chłopca, małego Mystogana, który bez jego pomocy by nie przeżył. Opatrzył go i zaniósł przez Radę, która uznała, że Panthelily dopuścił się zdrady swojego królestwa. Królowa, której służył nie stanęła w jego obronie. Pantherlily został wygnany z Extalii. Od tamtej pory nienawidził swojego państwa za jego kłamstwo i hipokryzję. Zabrał małego Mystogana z powrotem do świata ludzi, po licznych treningach z nim, przyłączył się do ludzi, gdzie jego siła i umiejętności zostały docenione - został mianowany na Kapitana Pierwszej Dywizji Magicznej Policji w Armii Królestwa Edolas. Fabuła Saga Edolas Saga Próby Magia i Umiejętności thumb|left|250px|Pantherlily używający Magii Skrzydeł z Bustermarmem Aera (翼 Tsubasa): Jak każdy Exceed, Pantherlily potrafi rozpostrzeć parę długich, pierzastych skrzydeł. Wydaje się być bardziej uzdolniony niż Happy czy Charle, ponieważ może latać długo i w międzyczasie walczyć za pomocą olbrzymiego miecza. Inne Nadludzka Siła: Pantherlily, posiada olbrzymią siłę pozwalającą mu na swobodną walkę olbrzymim dwuręcznym mieczem, Bustermarmem, świetnie radził sobie również podczas walki z wręcz z Gajeelem. Wydaje się również, że przybycie do Earthland nie zmniejszyło siły Pantherlily, ponieważ był on w stanie obezwładnić Lisanne. Tryb Walki: Po przybyciu do Earthland, Pantherlily stracił swoją dawną, olbrzymią postać na rzecz nieco mniejszej, bardziej przypominającej kotka. Jednakże po licznych ćwiceniach z Erzą udało mu się, chociaż na krótki okres czasu, przyjąć starą, potężną postać. Szermierka: Pantherlily jest bardzo utalentowanym szermierzem, który może stanąć do równej walki nawet z Erzą Scarlet. Przedmioty/Broń Bustermarm (miecz): Olbrzymi, dwuręczny miecz, na głowni finezyjnie ozdobiony motywem kota. Jest wystarczająco potężny by swobodnie ciąć nim zarówno ziemię jak i żelazo. Został zniszczony przez Gajeela. Walki VS Gajeel ='PRZERWANA' Ciekawostki * W przeciwieństwie do swoich pobratymców z Extalii, Pantherlily posiada nie typowe szpiczaste, kocie uszy, a bardziej okrągłe, jak lew albo pantera. * Zgodnie z jego kartą gildową lubi kiwi i nienawidzi grzmotów. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Exceed Kategoria:Magiczne Istoty Kategoria:Mężczyzni